Wings And Claws Collide
by ghosty.writer
Summary: The wolves of Mercy Falls meet the flock…the truth of the wolves existence is discovered…brothers will collide…secrets revealed…possibly war. Can Max handle another pressure? And will Grace and Sam find the cure? Find out.


**_Hi, I am the ghosty writer. This is my FIRST (not really the first) story I posted into this website. My last story had to be deleted because it was not related to any books. So enjoy reading this one of Wings and Claws. I will not be sure how many Chapters this will be but just keep reading and find out. I will try publishing one more chapter each week. Check out my profile and see more books I plan to write stories about. Add me to favorite authors, and read more stories coming your way. I accept reviews AND messages. New advice or opinions of the stories will be read and responded guarantee. Now sit back, and let your mind crawl into my first to stay, story of Wings and Claws. Enjoy… :)_**

Chapter One-Arrived And Not Ready

"Mm-a-xx…its REA-lly…ccc-olld!" Nudge complained. We were all flying up in a dark weather, surrounded by some blinding fog. And even though there was snow in our faces, wind flying more rapidly than us…I didn't notice myself ever being cold for the last two hours. My skin though, looked like pale remains of a snow beast from shaving its hair off too hard. It would explain the cuts and dry blood. And Fang beside me was giving me giant eyes just begging for a rest stop. I looked over at the rest of the flock noticing all the other purple, quivering lips on everyone else. It didn't feel too cold, making me not notice everyone glares at me. I put them into an icy situation. "Geez guys…lets head down there I think I see a forest. We'll stay wherever we are for the night. And find civilization tomorrow."

"Yaaah Maxx, negg-u-tive 400 degrees isss duh most _perrrfect_ temperature to make us-all get a gggood night's rrrest. Let's get a timesher here."

I rolled my eyes, and Fang gave him a small kick. "I'm rolling my eyes Iggy." Iggy was blind but he knew how much I'd roll my eyes at him. "Mm-ax, why arn-t yy-ou cc-old?" Nudge tried to ask. But it was a good question, because I felt to fine in this place while everyone's wings were becoming icicles and looked like the wind would slice them in half any second. "That's a good question…you guys think it's a new ability?"It probably wasn't the right question at the time since everyone was still freezing, but the more abilities the better we can defend ourselves. Gazzy flew by me to touch my arm. He cringed at the first contact. "Ow…Max your hot." Everyone paused and started to laugh. I just gave a smirk. "Uh…huh…" was all I said. Gazzy blushed red returning some color that drained from his face. "No I mean literally!"

Iggy started snorting. "You go G! Way to take it forward." I kicked Iggy and he just kept laughing. "Guys, let's try dipping from here I see an open meadow…no houses so let's try making some type of fort out of wood or stuff." Everyone followed me down as I took a dive. When we landed with a giant THUMP, everyone broke down on the ground, limply. "Mm-ax I'm FRR-EEZING." Angel cried. Her little angel face frowned at me. I didn't like seeing anyone on the ground especially in our situation now. I tried to get everyone back up. "C'mon guys…ok, if I'm so _hot-_lets try to all get closer to each other to share body warmth. Then when we're all warm enough we'll make our stay for the night." Everyone practically ran to me and held me much too tightly. Angel was first, then Gazzy and Nudge. Last was Iggy since he wasn't much of a huggy person. "So…this is sorda nice." Gazzy said smiling. He nudged his face more at my belly and I thought I saw Angel rolling her eyes the way I do.. "Ok is anyone warm yet I'm sorda closterphobic incase anyone didn't notice me sweating?" Iggy complained once again.

"Lucky you! Leaving us to freeze till our pee is stuck in our bowls."

"Pee isn't located in the bowls Iggs. There somewhere beneath the stomach and liver…I think…" Gazzy corrected almost. "It's not bowls, its B-O-U-L-S. _Bouls_. Right Max?" I smiled down at Gazzy. "Yes Gazzy good job." I honestly didn't know myself how to spell. Fang gave me a look that looked almost mischievous. I mouthed "what" and he just shrugged. "Okay guys time to make something comfortable otherwise I ain't gonna stand here like a stick." Everyone let go and quickly started to brake branches off trees. Gazzy held on… "Uh, as much as I like getting squeezed..." Gazzy blushed and let go running with the other flock. Everyone including me was in a hurry before the cold got settled back into them leaving me to stand all night like some kinda glow stick…that's warm…something like that. After 10 minutes or so (new record probably). We all huddled _again _inside our small beaver like hut, igloo thing and talked about tomorrow. "To do list tomorrow…I'm open for any request. Everyone looked up at me oddly like 'Who are you and what have you done with Max…are you some sort of robot to kill us?'

"What?" I would get pissed if they think I'm _that_ much of a fun-sucker. "It's one of those rare moments when you ask 'Hey guys, whatcha wanna do today?" Gazzy impersonated my voice perfectly. It was another one of his new abilities from earlier in the year. "Seriously guys, our to list is completely empty..besides running from the robots. In the morning, though we need to find food. _Waay_ early. And then since we all hate the cold we'll fly west…" Everyone just right at that point faked to fall asleep. We were all tired so I gave in to try to sleep to. But Fang started to whisper in my ear. "Mind explaining though the change of goal?"

I whispered back as much as I could without being too loud. "I don't know…earlier today The voice said we should just relax. Like, pretending the world is going to be overrun by white coats or whatever mutations evil beings, or like we'll wake up tomorrow with absolutely no one trying to kill us. Odd huh?"

"Odd." He said simply. "But hey, why are you actually taking that pest's advice now?"

I was quiet for a second digesting what exactly the voice has been trying to say…most of the times it was right. Other times, just a pest. "Let's say it's my gut talking."

"Well tell your gut to leave you alone so you can get some sleep. And to try being a bit more relaxed like how surprisingly you are now."

I stuck my tongue at him, but he stuck his out to. He smiled one more time, and that made my gut want me to stare at the smile all night. That smile, was hope for me and the flock that things were going to be okay. Someday I hope I can smile like he does. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

"Pst….Max…Maaaax…MAX! EVERYONE GET UP!" I thought that was Gazzy screaming like he lost it, because I jolted of course wings first, into the air. I looked around with wide eyes and a tiredness and aware of everything around me. Below everyone was covered in wood. I was focused more on angel, having one of those scared looks that gave me chills…and the howling and growling explained in front of us explained why.


End file.
